A Chance Meeting For Kitana
by MoonStoneCat125
Summary: This is a rewrite of my origional story "A Chance Meeting!" - A chance meeting between our favourite Iron Man and Defeater of Voldermort turns out more unexpected that one could have thought. Fem!Harry, Possible Slash, Possible Threesome! Swearing included, don't like don't read! Chapters being updated!
1. Chapter 1

**A Chance Meeting**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Tony Stark or The Avengers nor any characters in there or in Harry Potter ether! I only own he plot line! Fem Harry**

**Authors Note - This is a re write of the original, some people thought it was moving too fast, so I'm changing a few things. The first chapter is basically the same as in the original, but with a few minor changes towards the end of it. **

**Chapter One**

The first time Tony Stark met Kitana was by accident. Well, more like it was he was trying to hide from his fans and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Kitana had just travelled through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, carrying everything she owns including all her money from Gringotts, in a never-ending bag. It was 19 years after the war had ended and she wanted to get away. She was still in the body of a 25-year-old girl, never looking any different and never changing. The first few years she didn't notice but around the age of 34/35 she finally agreed with what she'd known for a while. She wasn't aging and it seems everyone else was finally noticing too. After the war, she'd fallen out with Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's too, except the Twins and Bill and Charlie. But they were gone now too. All of them were gone now. And it was all her fault.

She choked back a sob and checked everything had come through with her. The Elder Wand was strapped to right arm, her Holly strapped to her left. The Resurrection stone was around her neck in a necklace, strapped together by a leather cord and the Cloak was tucked in her pocket. After the war, no matter how many times she tries to get rid of them, they'd all find some way back to her eventually. In the end, she gave up and accepted it. She had become the Master of Death, or Mistress as Hel liked to call her. As Mistress of death, she had some control over Death itself and can travel in-between Earth and Hel's dimension.

Shaking herself out of it, Kitana stepped out of the alley way and looked around her. She had not travelled very much in the years after the war but she'd recognize New York anywhere. But it looked different, more... Modernized. Especially the big building with 'Stark' written on the side. That building looked so much different to the buildings she was used to, that alone was her proof she'd travelled somewhere different, whether it was into the future... Or a different dimension all together.

Walking at a slow pace, looking with wide eyes almost like a child would, she didn't notice what was about to hit her until it happened. A body hit hers at almost full force, knocking her down hard. Landing with a wince on her backside, she glared up and noticed a man equally as wide eyed as she'd been moments ago, only this time in shock and panic.

About to speak, she was stopped by a large hand covering her mouth and a male voice whispering in her ear frantically. "I'll give you anything if you don't scream my name right now, I'm trying to hide from some fans and they're going to be coming around that corner any seconds now, I need to hide from them and after their gone we can talk about what to do to keep you quiet, okay? Good, you're coming with me!" With that, he let go of her mouth and grabbed her hands, pulled her up and dragged her back to the alley way she appeared from. Pushing her into the corner hiding both his and her body from view as well as both their faces and shocked her by kissing her full on the lips. Kitana stiffened in shock, eyes going wide and letting out a squeak. Just as this happened a hoard of people ran past, screaming a name she couldn't quite make out at that moment. She started to feel slightly light headed when he finally pulled back. She breathed in the much needed air and her mind cleared. Her eyes narrowed and she looked to the man in front of her, who was looking away from her checking for any fans nervously. Finding none, he let out a breath and turned to her, a shit eating grin on his face. It slipped off when he saw the angry look on hers.

"Who do you think you are? Knocking me over then dragging me off into an alleyway just to kiss me, my first kiss! And you were talking about what you're going to do so I keep quiet! What does that even mean?" Her voice rose from annoyed too irate and he cringes back from her before her words kicked in and he looked incredulous.

"You don't know who I am? I'm Tony Stark! You know, the guy whose CEO of Stark towers, Iron man billionaire, Genius, Philanthropist?" A cocky smile was on his face as he observed her to see if there was any recognition but there was none. "You seriously don't know who I am!? And what do you mean your first kiss! I can't be your first kiss? You what, like 23/24? Geez if I was your fist kiss, you must have been really frigid!" He looked even more shocked than her not knowing who he was and started the laugh at the end.

She didn't look impressed, and just crossed her arms, staring him down with one eye brow raised. He noticed her gaze and stopped laughing. He stared back at her and looked her up and down as if noticing there was more to her than just her head. He gave a roughish grin as he noticed her short stature, legs elongated by heels and showed off by tights and a semi short skirt. A white vest was under an off he shoulders ripped black top and her bag was on both shoulders.

His gaze seemed to stay on her legs and she lightly smacked his arm, growling slightly. "My eyes, are up here!" His eyes slowly went up to hers and he didn't seem the least bit embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Yes, and what a pretty pair of eyes they are Red. I've just realized, you now know my name but I don't know yours, Green eyes! Care to indulge me in it, beautiful?" He winked at her even though she was glaring holes into his head.

She glared at him for a while longer but his grin didn't relent. Finally, she sighed slightly and slumped a little bit before offering him her name. "Kitana. Kitana Potter."

His grin became even larger if possible. "Kitana, a beautiful name for a beautiful face." He grabbed her hand and extravagantly kissed the back of it. Unbidden, a blush made its way to her face.

"So Kitana. Since you now know who I am and I know who you are, because I knocked you down, dragged you off and kissed you, taking your first kiss apparently, what would you like in return? Money? Cars? A night with yours truly?" His cocky attitude never ended, going as far as to leer at her and wink at the end.

She reared back from him, shock on her face as she realized what he meant. Her hand automatically came up to smack him but she stopped herself. She was new to this world, and even though he was a pig, if what he said was true, she didn't want to get on the bad side of him.

"Don't worry, I don't want anything from you. I don't like being bribed or bought because of something I did or saw." His face she said this was shock, covered by curiosity.

"You don't want anything? At all? I don't believe it; any normal person would jump at the chance of me owing them something! So what'll it be? Clothes, shoes, makeup anything you want I can give you!" He grinned the same grin as before, faltering slightly when she just shook her head.

"Sorry, I've already said, I don't accept bribes or anything of the like. The only thing you can do for me is, step far away from me and give me directions to the nearest Hotel so I can have a shower and get some sleep, hopefully finding this whole thing to just be a dream." her sarcasm showed through and he narrowed his gaze on her, trying to see what she was getting at.

"Alright, say you actually don't want anything from me now, I don't like the thought of you being able to call in a favour at any time at all. So how about, I give you my personal number and that way if you think of anything you need, you can call me and then we won't need to speak to each other again, alright? Although, you do seem like the kind of girl I would like to get to know, so... You never know." his trademark grin was on his face again and didn't let up this time until she nodded, but only after looking him over to see whether he was lying or trying to trick her into something.

"Alright. Deal. Now show me to a hotel, so we can hopefully never meet again, alright?" She wasn't in the best of moods at the moment and she knew she shouldn't really take it out on him, even though most of it was his fault. Even thought he was cocky and annoying, he seemed like a mostly nice guy, but at the moment, she just wanted to relax and try and figure out what she was going to do.

"Sure thing, I know all the hotels around here! There's one about 5 Blocks away, pretty good, not 5 stars but still pretty good. Another is in the other direction about 7 blocks away that's high class and 5 stars. The last one is just around the corner, but its only 3 stars. Or your last option is still standing, you could spend the night with me!" Winking at the end of his sentence, he let her know he was only joking. Well, half joking at least. In his head, he was thinking he wouldn't mind spending a night with the beautiful woman in front of him. Realizing she wasn't exactly impressed with that, by her stance of arms crossed and one leg further out to the side than usual, he made his facial features change into a smile.

"I have money, enough that I don't care which hotel I go to and it doesn't matter where it is, although I'd prefer somewhere that isn't in a bad neighbourhood." Her arms uncrossed from their position and she motioned to the alley way opening, raising her eye brow as if to say _'After you.'_

"Alight then, we'll go to the Ritz Hotel, It's the furthest away so I'm gonna call my driver so I can drive you there and make sure you made it alright." Tony stepped away from her, going towards the opening more and then lent against the wall before pulling out his phone and dialling. While he spoke to who she assumed was his driver, she swung her bag off of her shoulder and place it on the ground in front of her. Crouching down beside it, she rooted through it before pulling out a very small pouch. In real life, it was an equally as big a bag as her back pack and inside it held all her money. Reaching in and pulling out a purse at random, she placed the pouch back inside and enlarged the purse when Tony wasn't looking. Inside the purse was quite a lot of money, but not in the right currency. Hoping the currency was the same in this dimension as her, she tapped it and quietly said "American Dollars."

All the money inside changed, and her I.D did too, to make it seem like she was a US citizen. Hearing Tony say goodbye, she closed her bag again and swung it up onto her shoulder again.

"Alright, my driver Happy is on his way. We can either go straight to your hotel or... I can show you around New York if you like?" Tony smiled brightly at her, it never faltering even when she had to stop and think before shaking her head at his offer.

"No thanks, I have all the time in the world to check out New York, but at the moment all I want to do is have somewhere I can stay." Nodding at her in agreement, they both waited in silence, Tony occasionally glancing over at her. A thought going through both of their head was _'Well, meeting him/her was interesting...'_

**Authors Note – Edited: 19/06/17 – just checked it over and changed a few words here and there and added something in ****㈴2 hope you like it ㈴2**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Chance Meeting**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Tony Stark or The Avengers nor any characters in there or in Harry Potter ether! I only own he plot line! Fem Harry**

**Authors Note - This is a re write of the original, some people thought it was moving too fast, so I'm changing a few things. The first chapter is basically the same as in the original, but with a few minor changes towards the end of it. **

**Chapter Two**

The second time that Kitana saw Tony was a month later. In that month, not only had she moved out of the hotel after 2 days, but she's also set up her own shop. A shop that hit it off well and in the 2 weeks that it had been officially open, she'd received more customers than she ever thought she would. The shop that she'd opened was a clothes shop, but not just any clothes shop. Her own fashion boutique called 'Fallen Angels' and it was an immediate hit, especially with the more alternative people as well as some celebrities wanting something out there and different. The clothing varied from Gothic to Emo to slightly weird to be considered everyday wear but was classes as dark couture. Some of them were quite elegant and expensive looking, but they were clothes that she liked and would wear herself, so she though_ 'Maybe other people will like them as much as I do?'. _And that's why she set up her shop, which she now lives above.

Setting up her bank account was the easiest out of her accomplishments during that month, as she had money to go into it but it was slightly annoying when she had to confound the woman behind the desk because other than her I.D. she had no other way of saying who she was and where she came from. This also made her realise she needed documentation and so she forged everything the best she could, creating a background story that would hopefully stand up unless someone looked to closely. Kitana got herself a mobile phone and after some debate with herself, she reluctantly added Tony's Number to it. Health wise, she set up a food schedule and exercise regime so that she can stay on top form. You see, she wanted to keep fit. She may only look 25 but she was 35 and while she knew she wasn't going to be aging, she wanted to look and feel her best. On top of that, she'd made a new friend. Only, she didn't really try to be his friend, it just sorts of happened.

His name is Steve Rogers and he was perfect in every way. Literally. He is a perfect gentleman, very handsome, perfect body and wasn't too dumb either. The way they'd met wasn't un similar to the way she'd met Tony, only this time instead of dragging her off and kissing her, he apologized profusely and helped her up before picking all her bags up and offering to walk her home. He was so nice, she couldn't say no. On their way, he made small talk and she admitted that she had a large delivery for her new store that was going to be opening the next day and she didn't know how she was going to put all the mannequins up and together, fitted with clothes on, in time. Hearing this, Steve offered to help her do this and because of him being so insistent, she couldn't say no. After that day, they exchanged numbers and he would sometimes meet up on her lunch break to grab something to eat. He was nice and sweet and very good looking and she could see herself dating him. But she felt she needed more. She felt she'd be happy with Steve, but she needed more. To Kitana that could either mean, she needed more than one person or someone that balanced her like two people would. She'd never had anyone she could experiment that with, so she didn't know. For all she knew, being the Master of Death, she needed 4 people to ground her at once. Of course, she'd tried asking Death but got no answer from that and Hel wasn't very forthcoming, as she herself didn't know due to there never being a real Mistress of Death before, that had been accepted anyway.

Interrupting her thoughts, she heard the bell on the door go, watching as two red heads walk in, eyes wide in obvious curiosity. Walking over to them with a modest smile on her face, she introduced herself.

"Hello, my names Kitana and I own 'Fallen Angels', is there anything I can help you with today ladies?" she hoped her voice matched her smile as she was still slightly nervous about dealing with new people even though she'd been doing it for two weeks.

The first red head, who wore a professional dress and heels and longer red hair, spoke up first. "Yes, you might be able to help us. We've never seen this shop before and due to the fact, my boss is hosting a party tomorrow night, we need outfits and we thought we'd see what you have to offer." The way she spoke was very professional and slightly stiff and Kitana took an immediate dislike to her, reminding her too much of Hermione but in Ginny's body. Still smiling, she nodded.

"Yes, I believe I may be able to help you, what kind of party is it? Casual, semi casual, business?" she listed off a few things, looking them both over to get their sizes and what would look good with their skin and hair colour.

The same red head spoke up, sneering slightly as she pulled something off the rack and placed it back on again soon after. "My boss is throwing a party just for the sake of throwing a party. It also happens to be one of our mutual friend's birthdays, which he conveniently forgot to tell us about until this morning, so were also going to celebrate that as well. There will be some business associates there that I'll have to deal with, so my outfit will have to be slightly more business than casual, but Natasha can have a casual dress or anything she likes. My boss is paying for the both of us." She carelessly spoke to Kitana, not noticing the frown on her friends face with her attitude towards the owner and how she was only interested in herself.

"Right, well, I have a wide selection, so I have two-piece suit type dresses, on piece suit dresses too and semi casual and semi business dresses, all that have shoes to match. We also have normal dresses, casual dresses, floor length evening gowns, prom dresses even a selection of wedding dresses, all with matching shoes. There are the options of 2 straps going down too strapless. Now, the colouring for you, I believe something more along the lines of dark blue would suit you or a dark purple, but nothing too bright as it would clash against your hair and make your skin seem washed out. But on the other spectrum, you could wear any kind of pink, a deep red too, black if you wanted but that doesn't seem appropriate, green might work too, but nothing to light, as it would make you look like a Christmas tree. Yellow wouldn't work either and white would seem too wedding like. So, your best option would be something like... This." Saying all of this to the first woman, the one who wants something business like, she noticed her friend, Natasha, wander over to another rack of dresses that help medium to floor length dresses. Pulling a dark blue single dress off the rack, she held it up for her customer to see.

It was slightly tight and form fitting, but it had a fringe on the hips that came out 4 inches 3/4 of the way around the waist, except for the front in between where the hips would be. The actual skirt comes down to 3 inches above the knee, so it's modest yet flattering. It has short sleeves that flare out slightly and a straight neckline so it shows no cleavage off at all, even if bent over. Handing it over to her, she looked around her shop and walked quickly over to her bag display and quickly picked out two bags that would match. One being a dark blue clutch, with fake diamond like gems on it and it was made of satin. The other is a side bag, not much bigger than the clutch bag and made from the same material as well as colour but instead of gems, there was gold pieces. Walking back over to her, Kitana waited to get her opinion on the dress.

"I like it, it's absolutely perfect. Looks great for business and would suit me perfectly. Now I just need to try it on and find some matching shoes to go with it along with a ... Bag. Oh, I see you've already though of bags, I'll take that clutch, side bags don't really suit me. Would you mind finding me some matching shoes while I try this on? I'm a size 38. Thank you!" not stopping her talking and taking both the dress and the clutch to the dressing room, she left Kitana stood there with her eye brow raised, slightly outraged she was being treated this was in her own shop but accepting enough that she knew that some customers were going to be trickier to deal with than other, especially the rich or those who feel like they have more power than anybody else. Shaking her head, she placed the left-over bag back where it was meant to be and she found a pair of black peep toe pumps as well as matching blue ones. Walking over to the dressing room, she placed both by the doors and called through. "I bought two pairs of shoes for you to try, I thought too much blue might be overpowering, so I bought black ones over as well as the blue." Hearing some acknowledgment, Kitana strode over to Natasha, seeing her measuring herself up against a green floor length gown. It wasn't a flare out dress, but a dress that would hug someone figure all the way down until about knee length where there is a split up the left side.

"Would you like to try it on? I believe that, because your hair is a darker red than your companions, that this colour would suit you well. You certainly have the figure for it as well, and the right shoes would make it so you're not stepping on the dress." Kitana questioned, noticing Natasha didn't jump at all, making her think that she'd known she was there the whole time. Turning to the owner of the shop, Natasha showed her a rare smile.

"Actually, I would like that. I was thinking of having a black bag to match it but having green shoes. I don't like black shoes; they make my feet seem even smaller than they actually are." Her voice was soft but well-spoken with a slight accent there, but Kitana couldn't quite tell what it was. Ignoring that, she returned the smile and nodded over to the dressing rooms.

"I'll go find a bag and shoes to match, what size are you? Once you've tried it on and decided whether you like it, I have quite a few accessories you and your friend can go through. At my boutique, not only do we do dresses with matching bags and shoes, but we do every day clothing too. Eventually, in the next couple of weeks, there will be a men's section too. But I've only been up and running for two weeks, so I'm doing things gradually. Now, I'll find those shoes and that bag for you and you try that dress on. Call me if you need anything, like a different size on the dress or the shoes." Kitana spoke kinder to her than she had the other girl, watching her nod before walking over to the second changing room and stepping inside. Nodding to herself, she found some dark green shoes, darker than the dress itself. Indecisive, she chose peep toe pumps as well as closed toe ones, slightly lower ones the same colour. Grabbing both and wandering over to the bags section she let herself fall into what she loved the most, matching and creating new outfits. Deciding that Natasha looked more like a clutch girl, she grabbed a plain black one with a diamante opening, a sparkly black one with glitter covering it and a heart shaped black one with a very small chain attached.

Smiling to herself, and seeing the business red head step out of the dressing room, she quickly walked over to Natasha's dressing room, letting her know she's left them outside. Waiting for a quite 'thank you.' she then turned to see what the other red head was doing. The business Red head was admiring herself in the mirror when Kitana walked over there.

Plastering a smile on her face, she looked the red head in blue over. "I'm sorry, I never caught your name." Kitana decided she's had enough of calling her 'the business red head' and asked for a name.

"My names Virginia Potts, but everyone calls me Pepper, thanks to my boss." the now named Pepper was turning in front of the mirror, trying to see herself from all angles. Kitana had to admit, she did pull off that dress well. Not too tight but showing off curves, nothing too flashy but it looked modern and good enough to go to a party in. Looking even taller in those black heels, which go better with the dress than blue one's ever would, everything matches, even the bag with it looked good even though it was modest, just like the dress itself. Glad that she'd picked out the right outfit for Pepper, she put the left-over shoes away on the rack again.  
"Is everything to your liking?" she had to ask, as it was only polite, although she had a feeling that if it wasn't alright then she'd know about it by now.  
"Yes, thank you, this is perfect. I'll be taking the dress, shoes and bag. Now did I hear something about accessories?" Miss Potts didn't look away from her reflection once while speaking and it was only due to Kitana excellent control she didn't roll her eye's. "Yes, we have a wide range for you both to look through, so once you've changed back I can show you what I think would look best, if you like?" trying to hurry her along, without being obvious, Kitana used some slight magic to compel her to get changed again. Pepper walked back into the changing room to get out of the dress and shoes and set them aside to buy. She didn't even bother to look at the price tag, knowing that she was using Tony's card and she didn't have to worry about how much these things cost.

While she was changing again, Natasha walked out of the dressing room in her dress as well as her shoes too. She's chosen the open toed ones as well as the plain black clutch with the diamante opening. The dress had two straps but they rested more on the edges of her shoulder rather than the centre of them, giving the illusion of being held up wherein realistic they were non-functional. It had a semi low cut neckline, low enough that it shows off some cleavage but not enough that it's indecent. At her left hip, there was a cluster of fake gems that pulled the dress together slightly. It was on the same side as the slit up the leg and it accented the dress nicely. It hugged her figure in all the right places and made Kitana quite jealous as she didn't have, and probably would never have, the curves that Natasha has nor the height, as she finished growing some time ago.

"Do you like how it fits you? Do the shoes fit comfortably?" Kitana questioned her when it looked like Natasha wasn't quite happy. Natasha nodded to her, still looking at herself in the reflection on the mirror.

"I do like it, especially how it looks on me, but I'm a little weary on the price." Her voice trailed off as her hands slowly followed the dress downward, a slight longing in her eyes. Kitana frowned slightly before sighing about to say something, had Pepper not piped up them.

"I said Tony was paying for us. It was his compensation for us only having one day to find outfits. And compared to what Stark enterprises makes in a few hours, this is a mere pittance. So, don't worry about it and find some accessories to match, anything you like. Tony's treat, haha."

Hearing the name Tony made Kitana perk up but shook it off as a coincidence, but the name Stark surely wasn't. Not wanting to jump to a conclusion, she had to ask.  
"Are you talking about Tony Stark? He's your boss?" she didn't mean for it to come out as surprised as it did and she inwardly cringed at it but obviously couldn't do anything about it now it had been said.

"Yes, he's my boss. I'm his secretary. Is that a problem?" Pepper challenged her with her voice and she shook her head, a fake smile on her face while she was inwardly glaring at her.

"Oh, no problem at all. It's just, I met him a month ago on my first day here and he gave me a ride to the hotel I was staying at. He even gave me his number and said if I ever needed anything, just to call him but I totally forgot I had it... Hmm..." her voice trailed off slightly, talking to herself more than the other two girls. The other two red heads looked at each other before turning back to her. Natasha headed back to the changing room to change, while Pepper headed over to the accessories, leaving Kitana to her thoughts.

'_I wonder what Tony would do if I texted him... Well, you never know until you try. He he'. G_rinning mischievously, she pulled her phone out and bought up a new text, selecting Tony's number before writing.

'_Hey Tony, it Kitana. I've just met your secretary Pepper and her friend Natasha. They came to my shop, looking for dresses for your party tomorrow. I've helped them find what they like and it appears you're paying for it. So, I feel sorry for your bank account. But I believe you should like both choices I picked for them. Talking to Pepper reminded me of you, so I'd just thought I'd Text you to say hi and see how you were doing. And to give you an invite to come to my shop in a couple of weeks' time when I've got the men's section up and running.'_

Sending the text, she grinned to herself before placing it back in her shorts pocket. She wandered over to the counter all the while thinking _'I wonder if he'll even remember me... The next few days could prove to be interesting...'_

**Authors Note - I hope you like to second chapter. I know there Isn't any Tony in this chapter but there should be in the next. Sorry if I focused too much on the clothes, but I love them and dresses and shoes so sue me! Please review and I hope you really liked it!**

**Edited: 19.06.17- changed a few things, not much but added a few little bits and made the grammar a bit better too. Hope you enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Chance Meeting**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Tony Stark or The Avengers nor any characters in there or in Harry Potter ether! I only own he plot line! Fem Harry**

**Authors Note - This is a re write of the original, some people thought it was moving too fast, so I'm changing a few things. The first chapter is basically the same as in the original, but with a few minor changes towards the end of it. **

**Chapter Three**

'_Beep Beep'_ The sound of his phone going off didn't disturb Tony in the slightest. It wasn't until JARVIS announced he had a message from Miss Potter that he paid any attention. Telling JARVIS to read it aloud, he kept fiddling with the piece of technology in his hands as he listened.

'_Hey Tony, it Kitana. I've just met your secretary Pepper and her friend Natasha. They came to my shop, looking for dresses for your party tomorrow. I've helped them find what they like and it appears you're paying for it. So, I feel sorry for your bank account. But I believe you should like both choices I picked for them. Talking to Pepper reminded me of you, so I'd just thought I'd Text you to say hi and see how you were doing. And to give you an invite to come to my shop in a couple of weeks' time when I've got the men's section up and running.'_

A large grin came upon his face as he remembers the red headed and green-eyed girl he'd knocked into a month ago. Reading the text again, he cocked his eye brow up at some things. _'My shop.'_ and '_And to give you an invite to come to my shop in a couple of weeks' time when I've got the men's section up and running.'_

'_She owns her own shop now? That was fast. It's been less than a month. And it had to be good for Pepper to even think about going in there. Hmmm, I might have to go and have a look in there, especially since there's going to be a men's section soon.'_

"JARVIS, ring Miss Potts for me please?" his thoughts running a mile a minute, he wanted to know if Pepper was still at the store and what she thought of it and its owner.

"As you wish, sir." JARVIS replied as the sound of a phone dialling came through the room. *Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring.*

"_Yes, Tony what do you want?"_ Peppers voice sounded exasperated as she answered the phone. Smiling an even bigger smile, he started out very cheerful.

"Pepper, how goes the dress hunting? Find anything that I'd want on my bedroom floor? And what about the lovely Natasha? Has she found anything the is more than likely going to be off her body before the end of the night?" He's only joking with her; he doesn't like Pepper that way. Natasha on the other hand, that red head he wouldn't mind trying to get with but he likes his balls exactly where they are, thank you very much.

"_Actually Tony, we have found dresses and shoes along with bags to match, now were looking at accessories. The owner of this shop, Kitana, was very helpful in finding what we wanted on the first try, she's very good at what she does and she's only been up and running about two weeks from what she says." _Pepper didn't sound very interested in what she was saying, sounding distracted at best.

Pepper continued before Tony could say anything. _"Now Tony, I know you didn't just ring up to see how we were doing clothes shopping. What do you want?"_ Her voice sounded exasperated again and he frowned down at the phone before speaking not letting her know what he was really feeling through his voice.

"For your information, I got a text from Kitana, saying she'd just met the both of you and how nice you both were. She also said she'd helped you pick out outfits for the both of you and that I should come in when the men's sections up and running in a couple of weeks. I was just ringing you up to tell me what you think of the shop and of Kitana." he sounded happy enough to her ears but because it was his voice, he could tell it was fake.

"_Ah yes, Kitana. She seems nice enough. Although, she did say that she'd met you when she first moved here and you gave her a lift to her hotel. I didn't believe her, because the day she says that happened, you didn't go missing during the night that day, so she's obviously lying about that because I know you and you wouldn't pass up the chance to spend the night with someone as beautiful as her. _"Her voice was condescending again and you could detect there was a slight bit of jealousy in her voice. Tony didn't like it one bit, especially not with what she was insinuating. He scowled at the monitor again before roughly speaking, his voice betraying what he felt slightly.

"Actually, she's not lying. I did give her a lift home, after bumping into her pretty hard on the street and I didn't want her to walk home like that on her own. I did want to spend the night with her, but she said no and so I just gave her a lift home. And gave her my number too." he shook his head at the phone, rolling his chair back to his computer and typing a few things into it.

A laugh came over the phone and it made Tony frown even more. He didn't know why he kept Pepper on as his secretary, he didn't like her that much, she treated him more as an unruly child than a boss, always making out what she was doing for him was more important that what Tony was doing at all. The only reason he kept her on is because no one else could probably put up with the stuff he did like Pepper does.

"_Tony, did you get turned down by a girl? Wow, you must be losing your touch or something. Haha usually you don't take no for an answer until they say yes." _her laugh grated on his nerves and he gritted his teeth at what she was insinuating.

"Yes, I did want to sleep with her, but she said no and I don't sleep with anybody unwilling. I'm not that kind of guy." Pepper _'Hmmm'd' _on the other end of the phone.

"_Tony, I gotta go. Natasha's found all she wants and so have I. We need to pay for it all now. We'll see you when we get home. Goodbye."_ she hung up before he could say anything more and his hand clenched around the screwdriver lying uselessly in his hands before throwing it down on the table in front of him.

Turning to his computer screen, he located where Pepper was. Inside a new shop called 'Fallen Angels.' smiling once more, he copied the location to memory before deciding he might pay her a visit now, and see if she wouldn't like to come to his party tomorrow. Going to his room to change out of his engineering gear, he had a smile on his face, hearing Jarvis announce that Steve had left the building, just like he'd been doing for the past two weeks at this time every day. Telling Jarvis to follow his location, he decided to kill two birds with one stone.

**~In Fallen Angels~**

Kitana heard the whole conversation that Pepper had with Tony. She wasn't happy with the secretary especially with what she was trying to insinuate throughout the whole phone call, about her nor about Tony. And she didn't like how she treated him. He was her boss, payed her wage and was paying for the outfits for both her and Natasha. The least she could be doing is be a little more appreciative. When the end of the conversation came, and Pepper just hung up on him, the coat hander that was in her hands as she eavesdropped was no longer straight afterwards. Snapping out of it when they both turned to walk over to the till, she plastered a smile on her face as they both came up to the counter.

"Find everything you needed?" She started to scan all the items, noticing what Natasha put down was considerably less than what Pepper did. Natasha only has the dress, shoes and bag along with a necklace and pair of earrings. Pepper however added 2 pairs of earing, 3 necklaces, a jacket to match the dress and 2 pins to go in her hair. Not saying anything more when they both nodded to her, she finished scanning and bagging and told them the price.

"That will be £749.99 please." she saw Natasha's eye's winded slightly at the price but before she could say anything, Pepper had already handed her a card and she swiped it through, the name 'Stark' showing up on the screen before accepting it. Nodding at them, a bright smile still on her face, she handed the card back.

"Thank you for shopping here, I hope you enjoy your party and come back another time if you need anything more." she said that to just about every customer, but she made it seem like she was only saying it to them because she liked them. Her phone ringing bought her out of her thoughts as she watched them walk towards the door.

Fishing it out of her pocket, she saw that it was Steve calling her like he did every day before they went out to lunch together.

"Hey Steve, you on your way?" she knew he was ringing to tell her that he'd left home and was on his way to see her. Apparently, it only took him five minutes to walk to her shop from where he lives, but then again, he was the super soldier so his 5 minutes could be her 15.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm on the same road as you... Pepper, Natasha, what are you doing here?" his voice went distant as if he'd held the phone away from his mouth but she heard him loud and clear. Frowning, she walked over to the door and stepped out, to see Steve looking slightly shocked holding his phone halfway between his ear and head and the two red heads in front of him, looking slightly comical because when in heels, there still quite a bit shorter than him. Although, the same could be said about her when she's stood next to Steve.

"We've just been shopping for Tony's party tomorrow. There's this new shop just down there we'd never seen before, so we decided to check it out and we found dresses on the first time. The owners pretty nice too, she helped us pick everything out and get it matching to us." Natasha's soft voice came over the speaker and she continued to listen to the conversation.

"Oh, you mean Kitana's shop? She is pretty good at what she does, I've watched her when she's had several customers all wanting very different things and she's so collected that she can handle about 5 different things all at once and still match outfits together. I was just heading there now; we usually have lunch together around this time... Hey Kitana!" Steve had just spotted her over their head and bough his hand up in a half wave a smile on his face. Cancelling their call, she answered him with a smile and a wave of her own. Seeing the two-red head looks back at her, she couldn't help but grin when she saw the jealous look in Peppers eyes.

"Hey Steve! Just let me grab a jacket and lock everything up and we can go to lunch." Smiling at his nod, she headed back into her store and noticed no one else was in there. Locking her till and grabbing her short leather jacket and side bag, she stopped to check if her purse was in there before going over to the alarm panel and setting it for 2 minutes, enough time for her to leave and lock the door too. Before locking the door, she turned a sign that said, "out to lunch." So that it was facing outwards. Hearing the doors lock on the inside as well, she turned to see Steve behind her, with both Pepper and Natasha watching them from down the street.

Ignoring those two she greeted Steve. "Hey Steve. How's your day gone then?" The smile on his face seemed contagious because she soon held one too.

"I've had an average day, nothing of any importance has really happened, except all my friends grilled me because I didn't tell them that it was my birthday tomorrow, and so there throwing a party for me. That's why those two were looking for an outfit." he seemed sheepish, one hand coming up to rub the back of his head.

"It's your birthday tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me! I need to go and find you something to give you as your present! And a card!" Her shocked voice came out louder than she expected it to and a red blush came on her face as she ducked her head from the stares she received.

"You don't have to do that for me. I was going to invite you to the party though. I know you've met Tony and now Pepper and Natasha. And an outfit for you isn't a problem. So, what do you say? Are you going to come?" he seemed so hopeful, that even if she wanted to say no, which she didn't, that she couldn't say no.

"Of course, I'll come! But I am going to buy you a card and a gift. Now what should I wear?" Pepper and Natasha could no longer hear them as they talked because they were walking off down the road towards a small cafe on the corner of the street.

Her hand was in the corner of his elbow, almost like couples would walk in the 1920's and 1930's.

"You can wear what you like, you know that. It's a party, a Tony Stark party at that, so whatever you wear, you'll look nice and you don't have to worry about fitting in. I'm going to wear those black skinny jeans you made me buy last week along with a white vest and the red and black checked shirt but leave it un done. How does that sound?" he sounded slightly nervous as he finished, wanting to know her expert opinion on what he wanted to wear.

"That sounds perfect Steve, you don't have to worry. That sounds great. I think I'm going to wear that strapless red and black dress. The one with the red satin underlay and the black netting over the top and the red satin belt around the middle. It comes to about mid-thigh length and flared out after the belt and it's perfect for a party. What do you think?" she got lost in her own world, mentally picturing what she was going to look like in that dress and she didn't notice Steve looking at her with an indulgent smile.

"I think anything you wear will look good. Now, do you know how to get to Stark towers? That's where the party is being held, up on the roof. Or do you want me to send someone to pick you up? I'm pretty sure Tony won't mind." He seemed so eager that Kitana had to laugh. She smiled widely at him and he smiled back.

"No, I know where that is. But, I wouldn't mind if I walked in with you. I don't like loads of people staring at me, but if I was with you, it'd be worth it." she knew she was flirting with him slightly, but that morning she'd decided that she could give a relationship with him a try.

"I'd love it if you walked in on my arm." He held his hand out over the table and she placed hers in his. Steve's phone ringing made them both jump.

Pulling it out a little confused as to who would be ringing him, it cleared up when he saw 'Tony' flashing on the screen.

"It's Tony, one second." He tapped the answer button and said hello.

"Tony? Hey, what do you need?"

**Authors Note - Tony was in this one! What do you think? Did I stop it at the right moment? What do you think of Pepper and Natasha? Too much and Steve! Review please!**

**Edited: 21.06.17 – just updated a few spelling mistakes and grammar ones and changed a few of the paragraphs to fit it better. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Chance Meeting**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Tony Stark or The Avengers nor any characters in there or in Harry Potter ether! I only own he plot line! Fem Harry**

**Authors Note - This is a re write of the original, some people thought it was moving too fast, so I'm changing a few things. The first chapter is basically the same as in the original, but with a few minor changes towards the end of it. **

**Chapter Four**

"Tony? Hey, what do you need?" Steve questioned over the phone a slightly puzzles look over his face.

"_Steve, is that a girl I see you with? A very attractive girl, from what I can see from behind? Why didn't you tell me you were going on dates every time I asked you!?"_ Tony's voice sounded down the phone and due to Kitana's enhanced hearing, she could hear loud and clear what he was saying. She hid a grin as she realized Tony didn't know who she was. That grin soon turned down as she realized, somehow Tony was looking over at them. Pulling out her own phone, she used it as a reflection to see where he was. Noticing he was at the end of the street, where she'd seen Pepper and Natasha last she put her phone away. Listening into the conversation, she let a smile spread across her face.

"Yes Tony, that is a girl you see and yes she is attractive, from both the front and the back. But these are not dates... Or at least I don't think they are. Look Tony, what do you want? I'm kind of in the middle of eating Lunch with Kitana." Realizing what he said, he blushed a little bit but continued to speak. A blush also came across Kitana's face before using her phone again to try and see Tony's face when Steve spoke her name into the phone.

"_Kitana? You're having lunch with a girl names Kitana? Does she by any chance happen to own 'fallen Angels'?" _Tony's voice went from very happy to slightly wary and sad. Looking slightly concerned, Steve nodded before realizing Tony couldn't see him and saying 'yes' into the phone.

"_I was just about to go and see if she wanted to come to my party tomorrow. You inviting her, Capsicle?"_ his voice was not back at happy but unless you concentrated you couldn't tell, but both the people at the table could pick up the tension in it.

Deciding to risk it, she turned in her seat and saw him standing closer than he was before. Putting a smile on her face, she tapped Steve's hand and pointed him out.

"Tony? Just come over here, we can talk better then and you can join us for something to eat, god knows you don't eat enough sometimes." Steve hung up before getting an answer, staring him down until he walked over there. Steve stood up and pulled another chair across for him and he sat down looking slightly reluctant.

"Hello Kitana, how nice it is to see you again. I take it Capsicle has invited you to my little shindig tomorrow. Were also celebrating Caps birthday too." His voice bounced back too normal, as did his face as he looked the green eyed girl over at the table. Today she was wearing black peep toe heels, with 4 black straps going up the foot to the ankle that had gold bits attached, see through black tights and a black and white Skirt that came to mid-thigh. For her top, she was wearing a white vest with a black lace off both of the shoulders top on over the top. The pattern in the lace were roses and it went perfectly with the skirt and accented her body well.

Her eyebrow raised as she realized he was checking her out, again and she looked him over. He was wearing a pair of black jeans along with boots so they were tucked in and a plain but smartish black shirt, not tucked into his trousers. Over the top was a suit jacket left undone and his trademark sunglasses were on top of his head.

Turning back to Steve, she noticed him with a smirk on his face and an eye brow raised slightly as he caught her checking Tony out. Blushing slightly, she gave him a quirky little grin back and he let out a little laugh.

"Now both of you are done checking each other out, what are you doing here Tony?" Steve's voice was filled with laughter as both of them ducked their heads slightly to look at the other one. Clearing his throat, Tony started to speak.

"Well Cap, I got a text from Kitana here saying she'd just helped Pepper and Natasha find outfits for the part tomorrow. And she said to come by and check out her shop sometime and I thought, _'well what better time that now?' I_ didn't expect her to be having lunch with you. I didn't even know you two knew each other. How did you two meet?" his cheeky personality seemed to re appear again and the other two at the table shook their heads smiling.

"Well Tony, we met in kind of the same way as you and me did. Only Steve didn't cover my mouth and drag me off into an alleyway just so you could use me to hide from your fans." letting a smirk cover her face she insinuated to what actually happened. Laughing at his sheepish look she saw Steve's confused face.

"He kissed me to hide from the fans chasing after to him. Took my first kiss he did." she teased Tony about it and caught Steve's slightly shocked look. Tony noticed it too and laughed.

"I was shocked too. First Kiss? I think my exact words were... _'__A__nd__ what do you mean your first kiss! I can't be your first kiss? You what, like 23/24? Geez if I was your fist kiss, you must have been really frigid!__'_ A poor choice of words if I do say. You looked about ready to clock me one on the face." Steve didn't know what to say to that, so he only looked towards Kitana.

"I was you idiot, but your famous, I didn't want to be the one who gave Tony Stark a black eye." Sarcasm shoved through in her voice as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so let me get this straight. You've met before and he took your first kiss by dragging you to an alley way so he could hide from fans? And you didn't hit him one for it? You've got some staying power, had than have been me in your position, I'd have hit him as soon as his lips touched me." All three laughed at his words, even though they weren't that funny, it was just the image of Tony trying to drag Steve into an alley way and kiss him. It just wasn't possible. Especially since Steve could just plant his feet and nothing would be able to move him. No one really noticed due to their laughter but Steve had a slight blush on his face and curiously enough, so did Tony.

"All correct. Now, onto other things. Has Steve told you about the part tomorrow, partly in his honour might I tell you, and has he invited you?" Tony took control once more, just liked he's used to doing.

"Yes Tony, I've told her. Before you rang up, Kitana was deciding on what she was going to wear and I asked her if she wanted to walk in with me. At least that way, I know she got there safe and wasn't alone." Steve explained to Tony, blushing at his admittance on the second part, trying to defend himself in the end. The grin on Tony's face told him he failed but he also noticed a gleam in his friend's eye's that he couldn't recognise and didn't get the chance to try and decipher as Kitana spoke up.

"And I said yes, I know where Stark Tower is of course, but I didn't fancy walking into a room full of people I didn't know, finding none of the people I did know and not having a good time when it Steve's birthday and leaving early, which would of course be very rude to the host." the last part said in mock seriousness, with the underlying sarcasm present and both of her companions cracked a smile at her. Not noticing, that Tony kept eyeing Steve in a particular way and then looking back at her, she turned her head when someone walked up to their table.

"Kitana, Steve, I see you've bought a friend this time. Would you like to order anything?" the usual waitress who served them came up to the table and both Kitana and Steve ordered their usual, giving Tony time to order his. Once this was done, they made small talk for a little while until their food arrived.

"Since your walking in with Steve, would you like me to send a car to pick you up at a certain time? Or would you rather come over to the tower early so you can get ready there, so you and Steve are together when it's time for you to walk in?" Even though Tony seemed alright with what he was saying, anyone looking at them barring both other people at the table could see he was jealous. But the thing was, was he jealous of Steve or Kitana?

"Kitana, I know you don't know anyone but us two, Pepper and Natasha in the tower, but we can introduce you to the rest of us that live there if you come early to get ready. I know you don't have many friends other than me and none that are girls if you do, so this way you could get ready with the other two. That is, if you wanted to?" Steve blushing and talking fast when embarrassed was really cute. She understood was he was saying and though she grimaced on the inside, she decided to pretend to like the others girls just so she made Steve and Tony happy. She didn't mind Natasha but Pepper was going to get on her nerves, fast. She just hoped she was doing business most of the night, so that she didn't have to put up with her.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. And this was I can see everyone reaction to what I'm wearing before the party, in case you don't like it or think it's too... Revealing so I can modify it or change completely." She grinned at the both of them, taking a sip out of her wine glass. She'd ordered the Chinese chicken salad as usual and a glass of Rose wine. She thought she'd treat herself and she felt as if she was going to need it when having dinner with both of these men.

"Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure everyone will love whatever it is you choose to wear and those that don't are jealous of you is because of good you look. Now you've told Steve, but why don't you tell me, so I can ready myself to having a heart attack when you walk into the room looking like a goddess." Tony's obvious flirting with her was stirring something up in both hers and Steve's stomach, although neither were quite sure what it was.

Steve's could be counted as Jealousy but he didn't feel jealous... He just felt slightly lonely or left out. And Kitana's could be explained as attraction or even slightly embarrassment, if the blush on her face was to go by.

"Fine, but then you'll have to explain what your wearing. And if anything, I've heard about your parties is true, I hope you're still wearing them by the time the parties over." to try and get away from her slightly blush, she chose to tease Tony and Steve let out a throaty laugh.

"Oh god Tony, she has you pegged right down to the T!" he kept on laughing, not noticing the slightly glazed looks in both of theirs eyes as they watched him, both with small smiles on their faces.

**Authors Note - Did I do the right thing in cutting off here? And can anyone tell me what might be happening between these three? You'll get a cyber cookie if you do! And thanks to all those that voted on my poll, but I might just focus on this story for now!**

**Edited: 24.06.17 – haven't changed much but just a few tiny things. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A Chance Meeting**

**Disclaimer - I d****o ****not own Tony Stark or The Avengers nor any characters in there or in Harry Potter ether! I only own he plot line! Fem Harry**

**Chapter 5**

The next day was the day of the party and Kitana stood in her apartment thinking over all that happened yesterday. Not only did she get invited to Tony Starks party, in Steve's honour, she also met 2 other people from their little group. Thinking on those girls, she held a slight grimace as she thought of one red head. She didn't like Pepper, she reminded Kitana too much of the people she left behind. They left her behind first, so she knew thinking bad of them wasn't frowned upon at all, but she liked to think of them as how they had been before.

Shaking her head slightly, she skipped over them and thought about the dinner her, Steve and Tony had at the little cafe down the road from her shop. A smile came up on her face, eyes glazed slightly as she though on it. They'd talked more over lunch, sharing nonsensical things about each other, laughing at little stories that Steve and Tony told about each other and genuinely having a good time. Before Tony turned up, she'd been thinking about pursuing a relationship with Steve, but now she's got to know Tony, she wasn't so sure anymore. She liked the both of them, but it also seemed to her that Steve and Tony kept eyeing each other up and they didn't even know it.

She laughed aloud at the little stares they'd give each other, the slightly jealous look when the other one would complement her and the miffed look when she'd accidentally flirt with one and not the other.

After eating they talked some more before both walked her back to her shop, which she gave Tony a full tour of. He got to see her when working as a small group of ladies walked in looking for outfits to go to a gypsy wedding in. According to Tony, she handled them better than he could handle his business associates. That's why he leaves them to Pepper, he says. Frowning again as her name came up in her head, she turned on the spot and grabbed a bag that was on the sofa, opening it and making sure everything she would need for the party that night was in it. Obviously, the bag was only for appearances, as she could magic anything she needed from wherever she was into her hand at a second's notice.

Closing it back up again, she grabbed her jacket, keys and bag before walking out of her apartment door and locking it, making her way out of her shop and over to Tony's Tower.

In Stark Tower, Tony was having a very unpleasant conversation.

"What do you mean Kitana's coming? That woman from yesterday, that helped us find outfits? Why invite her, I know you both said you know each other but god Tony, are you that desperate to get into her pants that you invited her just so she'd get drunk and sleep with you?"

"No Pepper, if I was that desperate, I'd have to stoop as low as asking you, wouldn't I?" Tony's sarcasm reached its peak crossing the line from sarcasm to being cruel, but he didn't care. what she was saying inadvertently about Kitana was uncalled for and he won't stand for it. He knew he was a man whore, he accepted that, but insinuating that Kitana was easy if she got drunk made his blood boil. What he said wasn't nice but he'd had enough of the attitude that Pepper suddenly seemed to get over the last few month, pulling on every nerve he had, getting more and more demanding and bossy and thinking she knew what was best for both him and his company. Now, she was getting up in his face about a girl who she didn't even know and if he had his way, never would. Taken aback looking like she'd been slapped. "Tony? How could you say that to me! I've been nothing but kind to you, putting up with your childish behaviour for years now, doing all the work you should be doing for a lower pay than I should be working at, letting you walk all over me and hit on me anytime you want! I don't deserve any of this, I should quit!" She sounded so distraught throughout this but at the end, her voice contained a smug note, thinking he'd never let her quit or fire her, he needed her. She wasn't really upset, she just said all those things to make him feel bad and kiss up to her, all the while giving her a raise.

"Fine, you have till Monday to move all of your things out of Stark tower and you can stay here for a week until you find another job, but after that you're out. I'm going to need your pass codes and pass keys on Monday when you come in. You'll get this month's pay and you can still attend the party. But as soon as your packed up on Monday, I'll be officially looking for a new secretary, so after then you can no longer call yourself that. If that clear? Good. Now, only to other things, I don't need you and I don't want you, not like that. I only ever flirted with you because I flirt with everything one two legs that I find attractive. I didn't want you to feel left out or insulted, but I can see this was a mistake. I liked you at the start, Miss Potts, you were nice, kind and good at what you did, but lately you've turned into a nasty evil cow. You sneer down your nose at everyone, including me and my friends, thinking yourself better than us. Well you're not, you have no right to do so, especially when you know us and yes, were all annoying in one way or another and yes, I am childish most times and don't want to do the work I'm meant to be doing but that's because I'd rather be in my work room, inventing something new, rather than being weighed down with paperwork. That's why I hired you, so don't you dare start complaining about that, I made it very clear to you what you'd be doing when you started. As for getting a lower pay, don't make me laugh. I pay you way more than I strictly should, I pay for things such as clothes or shoes for any parties I host. Just because you have got used to living lavishly and pay for things when you get the money and then pay the rent on your penthouse that you are barely in, leaves you with hardly any money at the end, isn't my fault now is it!"

His speech turned rant lasted a long and from the beginning he let everything that he'd been thinking for a while now, get off his chest. She just stood there gaping at him, not believing he'd fire her and then say all those things about her.

"Tony? Y... You can't mean that. You... You need me! You'll fall behind on work and you'll... You'll forget to do things!" She was grasping at straws, trying to get Tony to change his mind when he realized how much work things were at the company. He just stood there a small smirk on her face, as he watched her flounder and try and talk her way out of it.

"Sorry Peps, not going to work. You can still attend the party, and finish up any business that you were going to tonight and then you can get a head start on trying to find some place to work and probably some other place to live. Alright? Nothing's going to change my mind Pepper. I've been wanting to do this for months, but you haven't really given me any reason to until the last few days. Oh, and that woman you so carelessly insulted minutes ago? Yeh, you and she are a lot alike in many ways. Your hair, whereas yours is natural but her is dyed and looks better than yours ever has. Your eyes are both green but whereas yours are paler green, hers are like sparkling emeralds in the sunlight. Your both powerful women, but you use yours to get your head above other people, making them think there lower than you and that you are above everyone you meet just because of who you work for. Kitana doesn't. She lets people do what they want but she gives them advice on what she thinks but doesn't force her opinion on them, like you. But you are very different too. She's a way better person than you will ever be and would never slander someone or insult them as you have her in the last two days ever in her life without apologizing. Now, go to where your stuff is and start getting ready for the party. Kitana should be arriving any minute now to get ready and since her, Steve and myself are all going to be entering all at once tonight, I need to make sure everything's in place." Making a shooing motion, he turned her back on her without waiting for an answer or a reaction and started walking off towards the elevator to go wait for Kitana in the lobby. With him never turning his back, Tony never saw her glaring daggers in his back and clenching her fists in anger.

Down at the lobby, Kitana stepped through the doors, looking slightly wide eyes at how the inside looked compared to the outside of the building. Stark tower was different to say the least. If the building looked futuristic and technological on the outside, it compared nothing to what it looked like on the inside! Every wall was covered in glass that let you see out but nobody sees in, the chairs and tables looked like something from Alice in wonderland but more comfortable and every employee seemed to have holographic pads, phones or computers, projecting up into the air. It was so different too what Kitana had seen before that she wouldn't even know where to start if she was in there on her own. It seems Tony definitely doesn't do anything by halves.

Someone calling her name jolted her out of her thoughts and she saw Tony in a suit casually walking over to her, grinning, no other emotion on his face portraying he was anything but happy as he walked towards her. But, she could sense some underlying anger as well as some smugness.

"Kitana! I've just come down to wait for you, how long have you been standing here? "He walked as fast as he could without running and eloped her in a hug which lasted longer than both would care to admit, neither wanting to let each other go. Because they were in public, they did eventually let go just so no one would notice the long exchange and gossip to the wrong people about it.

"You got everything you need? I'll show you up to where the communal area for Stark Tower is and then show you to where you can get changes. Natasha will definitely be joining you, but Miss Potts may already be ready by the time we get there." She noticed how he used 'Miss Potts' Instead of 'Pepper' but didn't say anything about it, because it was not of her business.

Walking into the elevator, the doors immediately closed behind them. "Jarvis, communal floor please. I have a new guest I want to introduce to the others." Tony seemingly spoke into thin air so she was surprised when a voice answered him back.

"Yes, sir. Welcome back, I take it this is the Kitana Potter that you and Steve seem to like?" The slightly British robotic voice sounded throughout the lift and she jumped, spinning on the spot, stance defensive as she tried to see or sense where the voice was coming from.

"Wow, Jarvis I didn't know you took that much notice into my life, I'm touched. Don't worry, that's just my AI JARVIS. Jarvis, say hello to our party guest, Kitana. She's getting ready with Natasha and then walking in with me and Steve, so if you could get Steve to go to the communal room, that'd be great Jarvis, Thanks!" He grinned at no one in general, waiting for his AI to respond.

"Yes Sir." his voice came again and though she jumped, it was only a small one this time.

"Go on, say Hi to Jarvis." The grin was still there, making her look wearily at him, seeing a smug look on his face as he proudly told her he was the one who created him. "Hello miss Kitana, it's a pleasure to meet you." The voice came again and this time she was ready for it, no longer trying to find an unknown person but a computer.

"Hello Jarvis, its eh nice to meet you too." Kitana slowly replied, still looking over at Tony slightly quizzically. He noticed her stare and was just about to speak when the doors dinged and opened.

In front of her was a large room with an adjoining kitchen just as large as the living room. Three leather 3 seater Sofas were placed around the room, all facing a rather large wall with an equally as large TV hanging on it. 2 recliner leather chairs joined these as well as a few beanbags randomly places around. Near the ceiling, a hammock was hung, also in a place where the person in it could see the TV. The wall with a window on it wasn't a wall at all but glass, probably with the effect of you can see out and no one can see in, just like down stairs. A glass coffee table stood in front of two sofas and one chair and underneath that was a very fluffy and soft looking black rug. The kitchen was opposite the TV, an archway leading to it. A marble countertop was in the middle and all the appliances were around the edge, creating an island. At least 8 stools were around the marble countertop and another smaller table was in the corner with two more stools placed there.

Her eyes were wide as she took all of this in. It was like her dream come true. Especially the kitchen. Even though, from a small age, she was made to cook for her relatives, she actually enjoyed doing this and there for to have a whole kitchen to her disposal was wonderful.

"It pretty great isn't it? I mean, I am the one that designed it, you know. Okay, so this is the communal area, this is where anyone who lives here can go. My lab is one floor down but to get in you have to be invited in or have you own special pass code, and my assistant Pepper is the only one with full access, but that's only for the next few days while she tries to find a new job. Which reminds me. Jarvis, Miss Potts is not allowed anywhere with her high access pass code unless it is her own rooms or I am with her or in said room. "Nodding to no one in particular and hearing an affirmative from his AI he continued.

"All the people who live here have a code that let's Jarvis know to tell me there outside of the room. If you were living here, you'd get a pass code, not as full access as mine or but more access like Peppers used to be where you'd be allowed in unless I don't think it's safe. Now, this is the kitchen, we each take turns on cooking breakfast and dinner. We're not usually here for lunch so we only ever eat together in the morning and in the evening. If your ever here, your welcome to use anything and everything in here. I bet you'll be a better cook then any of us ever will be. If there's something you need and we don't have it, just tell Jarvis and hell put it on our shopping list or depending on how badly you need it, get someone to deliver it downstairs where It'll be sent up. Okay, that's it for here, onto the bedrooms. Each person has their own floor to live on, mines downstairs next to my lab, then Pepper has one above here but she rarely uses it and come Monday, it will be cleaned out and anything of her left over will be chucked away. Happy, that's my driver if you remember him, has one on the same level as mine, as It's the biggest floor, and because he's my bodyguard. Then it's Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Thor, although he's hardly ever here to use it. And that's the basic of the grand tour!" Everything he said seemed to speed off of his tongue, almost like it was second nature to say all of that.

She was shocked at how fast he was speaking and it took her a while to catch up with it al.

"Whoa, information overload." She took one look at his grinning face and couldn't help but let loose a laugh. There was nothing really funny, but his smile was infectious and she just felt like laughing at the same time.

A ding bought both of their attentions to the lift and the door opened revealing someone into the room.

"Kitana! You made it! I take it the walk here wasn't as hard as you'd though It'd be?" It was Steve and he was his usual kind and charming self, teasing her with the last part, pulling her in for a hug just as long as the one she and Tony shared downstairs, if not longer.

"Yes, it was fine. I've just got a mini tour off of Toni here and gave me an information overload. You should have heard him, his mouth was going a mile a minute!" she laughed teasingly back, winking over at Tony to show she was teasing and all three of them burst into laughter once more.

"Do you want to sit down? Something to drink?" Tony piped up, leading all three of them over to the sofas and chairs and letting them choose their own seats. Since she'd never had the luxury to sit on leather before, she chose the big leather sofa and sat in the middle, marvelling in the softness of the cushions.

"I take it you have everything you need to get ready with you?" Steve echoed Tony's question and she nodded over to him, placing the bag from the side of her legs to on her lap.

"Do you know where your getting ready? Pepper and Natasha should be joining you, Tony thought It'd be a good way for you three to bond." Almost immediately, Tony's mouth opened to contradict him.

"Actually, Pepper will not be getting dressed with them. As on Monday, she will no longer be working for Stark Industries." His voice held no emotion as such, but his face did. It held annoyance and anger and something else that neither of them could place.

"She won't be? Why? Did she quit?" Steve sounded so surprised that Kitana realized that he actually didn't know anything about it.

"Not in so many words. She mouthed off one too many time about me, my company and... About Kitana and she threatened to quit, so I fired her and told her she could still attend the party but come Monday morning, she needed to have everything packed up from here and her office and anything that's not will be tossed in the Junk." They both gaped at her before a small smile made its way on Kitana's face without her knowing it.

'_He fired her? Hmm I guess I won't have to put up with her more than I need to know.'_

Turning to her, Steve noticed the smile and quizzically looked at her before asking the question.

"What's got you smiling then Kitana? Find something funny?" The question was an innocent one but she could see the question in Tony's eye's wasn't that innocent, in fact it looked as though he was frowning at the fact she was smiling. He was probably thinking that she's a bitch just like all other girls he's met.

Deciding to tell them both the truth she started her explanation. "Well, my first impression of Pepper wasn't that good, she seemed too full of herself, sneering down at everyone, including me. But I didn't say anything, she was a customer and at that time I didn't even know her or knew she worked for you. But as the time went on with her in my shop, not only treating me badly, but also making Natasha seem unimportant, it made me like her even less. But I still didn't say anything, reserving my judgment for if I ever saw her again, she could have been having a bad day. But then... I kind of eavesdropper on hers and your conversation over the phone Tony, yesterday. And the way she talked to you and what she said annoyed me even more. I didn't care what she insinuated about me, if people want to think that, let them think that. But after that I kinda hoped I wouldn't have to see her or at least put up with her for long after that. That was crushed when I heard we would probably be getting ready together and you telling me you fired her after she threatened to quit made me think of the kind of expression that was on her face as you said it. If that makes me a bad person, then I am one, but to me it would have been an amusing facial expression." Finishing, she waited for both of their reactions. Almost immediately, Tony's face cleared and he sent a small smile her way and Steve was shaking his head negatively at her.

"You're not a horrible person for thinking that, or finding that amusing. I think we've all thought it at some point in he last couple of months as she's started treating us horrible and like were beneath her even though we've done nothing at all to her." After all, Steve made the complicated situation and feelings sounds so simple and she knew that when he was around, she'd not have to worry about saying or doing the wrong thing as he would always let her explain herself first, before jumping to conclusions.

"Alright, Kitana's meant to be getting ready for your Party, so why don't we go show her to the room. Natasha might already be there. That was you can get ready and we can give you the thumbs up when you come out, okay?" Tony being Tony, put both of his thumbs up at her, setting off all three of them in a laughing fit. Composing themselves, they stood up and being a gentleman, Steve took her bag for her. Tony leading the way, he took them to the lift and told Jarvis which floor to go to. All three of them were thinking things along similar lines.

'_I hope this night goes okay, I want Steve to have a great birthday.' _or in Steve's case _'I hope tonight doesn't get ruined, this would be my first birthday celebrated in over 70 years.'_

**Authors Note – Wow! Long chapter! What do you think? Did I go too far with Pepper and Tony? Say stuff too meanly? Or, just right? Were some of the dialog too long? Because I know how hard it is to read a big paragraph of dialog... I sometimes skip big paragraphs...**

**Anyway, longest chapter yet, I hope you all like it and I'm pretty sure that There will be a more upbeat chapter yet as it will have Clothes choices and THE PARTY! ENJOY!**

**-Kitty**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Chance Meeting**

**Disclaimer - I d****o ****not own Tony Stark or The Avengers nor any characters in there or in Harry Potter ether! I only own he plot line! Fem Harry**

**Authors Note - This is a re write of the original, some people thought it was moving too fast, so I'm changing a few things. The first chapter is basically the same as in the original, but with a few minor changes towards the end of it. I am so thankful to everyone who has reviewed, favourite or followed this story! It means a lot to me! Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I've been out of action for a little while, but here's another update!**

**Chapter 6**

After being dropped off in a very lavish looking room, she set down her stuff and wondered if she should start getting ready or is she should wait for Natasha to show up. As it happens, she didn't;' need to decide because at that moment the elevator in the main room dinged and she heard footsteps, very quiet ones, as who she expected to be Natasha walked towards the bedroom. Coming into view was the tall redhead and they both smiles at the sight of each other, Kitana's wider than Natasha's.

"Hello, I hope you don't mind that Tony decided we should get changed together." Kitana's voice was soft but strong, not showing any of the nervousness she had in her mind, hoping that she hadn't though wrong on the fact of Natasha liking her.  
Nodding in her direction as a hello Natasha replied back to her, a slight accent in her voice showing to people who know her that she felt comfortable around her. "It's fine, I was the one who suggested it when Tony mentioned you may be coming to the party. I don't have many girl friends to hang out with." she said this with no unhappy emotion in her voice or her posture but to the trained eye, you could see a glimmer of it in her eyes but a second later it was gone. Kitana noticed but didn't say anything while smiling over at her.

"Well, do you want to start getting ready? I have everything I need in this bag, where's your stuff?" Kitana walked over to the bed where her bag lay and started to pull things and laying them on the bed. Luckily, with magic, the dress hadn't creased but hopefully Natasha will just think it's just that type of material that doesn't crease. On the bed lay a red sating with black lace overlay short strapless dress and the black strappy heels lay on the floor next to the dress. She had decided to wear skin tights because then she'd show off their shape better. Seeing Natasha raise and appraising eye over her and then the dress she tried her hardest not to fidget as she waited to see what her opinion was.  
" I think it'll look good on you, it'll go well with your hair." was all the comment she got as she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a clothing bag with her dress in and then leaned down to grab the shoes off the floor. Hanging it up on the outside of the wardrobe and pulling the clothing bag off it she reverently ran her hand along the dress once before turning to Kitana.

"So, we have 40 minutes to get ready before Tony wants to meet you and Steve, what would you like to do first? I'd suggest makeup so if it goes wrong we don't spill it down our outfits." Natasha's voice sounded as though she'd already made up her mind and Kitana knew it, so she just smiled and nodded along agreeing with that. Magically putting her make up pack in her bag she pulled it out and set it onto the bed. Seeing this, Natasha ushered her over to the vanity table there is and made her sit down. Critically looking her over left from right and letting a small nod go, she decided that she'd be able to do what she wanted with Kitana's hair and Makeup and she knew it was gonna knock both Steve's and Tony's socks off when they saw her.

By the time came around for Steve and Tony to pick Kitana up, you could barely recognise her from before. Before, she was very pretty who did it almost naturally but now, as she wore the dress and heels with nearly all of her hair piled on the top of her head in curls with two framing her face on either side and her make up done as a natural Smokey eye and thin winged eyeliner and red lipstick, she looked something more than gorgeous. Or at least, that's what Steve and Tony thought as they tried to find the ability to form words again.

Natasha stood in the background, her dress draped cross her body elegantly, a smirk on her red lips as she watched Kitana blush from the obvious attraction from both men as well as their speechlessness.  
Walking forward, she lightly tapped both boys on the shoulder as she strode past, commenting before she left not to stand there and stare, compliment her. Both broke out of their daze blushing slightly. It was Steve who cleared his throat first, trying to find some words to fit how he felt at that moment.

"Kitana. You look... Absolutely amazing. I knew you were good at what you did, picking dresses to suit the person not the other way around, but I think you've outdone yourself this time." In the background Tony was nodding his head having regained some of his composure as he watched Steve blush like a love sick fool. Normally that would have bought a smile to his face, but now all it does is make his stomach churn with something foreign to Tony and for all his genius, he hasn't quite figured it out yet.

"You're not looking quite so bad yourself Steve. I'm glad you took my advice and worse those skinny jeans, they look great on you." her voice was exactly the same and it somehow suited her look even more. Steve hadn't stopped blushing once but had found the courage in him to smile over at her and thank her through his blush. Tony was kind of surprised although he knew he shouldn't be. He'd been checking Steve's arse out in those jeans the whole elevator ride down (not that he's gonna admit that anytime soon) and now he knew he had Kitana to thank for that.  
Deciding then to take the lead, he stepped forward so he was level with Steve and agreed with everything Steve had said, without adding a sexual pun in there. He had his moment, he knew now wasn't one of those sexual reference time but a serious time.

"He's right, Kit you look amazing and I cannot wait for all eye's to be on us as me and Steve walk into the room with the most beautiful woman on our arms. What do you think of that?" she could see he meant every word and for that she didn't try and deny what he said. She may feel pretty, or prettier than she's ever been before, but she didn't feel like they were describing her but then again he never had the best self-esteem in the world thanks to Dumbledore and the Wizarding world. Thanking them both, she remembers the bag she bought over with her and the card and present it held for Steve. Walking back to the vanity, she had to bend slightly because of the heels to grab it and turned around holding it, a bright smile on her face.

"I know you said not to get you anything but I wanted to. I got you a tradition card, because I know you'll like to keep it as a memento. And you present comes in two parts. I already arranged for Jarvis to set up part 2 while were getting ready and here is part one." she handed him an envelope that clearly had the card in as well as another smaller envelope. Opening the smaller one, his curiosity was peaked and it turned into slight shock at what two things fell out into his hand. One was a voucher for his favourite art shop, which he knew he would be going in soon and the second one was an invitation to go see a film he hadn't seen since before the war performed on stage. He had mentioned it to her one day that he'd been trying to find it but didn't want to ask or help. Kitana obviously had some money behind her as well as the know-how and the magic to do these things and she found out that it was going to be performed on stage for the first time and she got him tickets as well as two others so he could bring guests, as well as flight tickets there and hotel rooms and after the performance she gets to meet the author, who is surprisingly still alive and the play writer. It all meant so much to him because it was the last thing him and Bucky had been able to do before they both eventually went to war.

Tony looked over Steve's shoulder and caught Kitana's eye and nodded, showing that he approved of the girl, although he wondered what the second part was. Jarvis hadn't informed him of anything, although he supposed if it was a surprise he wouldn't want anyone to know either. His train of thought was cut off as Kitana was blocked from his view by Steve who was hugging the life out of her. His eyes strained over Steve's back, watching all the muscles under the shirt tense.

Pulling back, Steve grabbed Kitana's hand and pulled her over to where Tony stood and smiled, not letting go of her hand, silently asking whether or not he was ready to go.  
"Alright, since your girl might top what I got you, let's go down to party and not only show off the birthday boy but this beautiful angel here." Tony's as smooth as ever when it comes to words and they both smile bright megawatt smiles back at him and they head towards the elevator and towards the party, hoping everything goes alright and to plan.

**Authors note - Sorry it's not as long as some of the other chapters but I'm only just getting back into the swing of writing again. You'll have to let me know what you think for his chapter and tell me if there's anything you want me to change. I had no idea what to get Steve for his birthday so if you're not happy with the present, give me a few ideas and I'll go back and change it.**

**Kat **


End file.
